Chapter 95
の ② | romaji = Bunshi no Toki ② | cover = Nakano Quintuplets | volume = 11 | pages = 20 | arc = Summer Vacation Arc | date_released = July 24, 2019 | anime_episode = | new_character = | previous = Chapter 94 | next = Chapter 96 }} の ②|Bunshi no Toki ②}} is the ninety-fifth chapter of the 5-toubun no Hanayome manga series and the last chapter of Volume 11. Cover Page * Color Spread: - * Color Page: - * Title Page: first page of the chapter. Summary Itsuki is waiting in front of TV for Ichika appears in an advertisement, “I will make it an unforgettable summer.” Itsuki says Ichika seems happy on the screen and maybe Ichika has really found her road. Nino doesn't seem happy about that. Fuutarou works part-time in Komugiya with Miku. Miku teachs him to make bread. While teaching she asks to Fuutaro: “Why did you also try to stop Ichika?” Ichika and Yotsuba are on the swings. Ichikaapologizes to Yotsuba for once taking away Fuutaro away from her and tells her, “You need to find what you really want to do.” Some time has passed (there are some cutscenes about quint's activities during summer and Fuutaro's sunburn is gone). Fuutaro and Miku go together to Ichika’s production company. Fuutaro tries to convince Ichika to re-think dropping out to school. He even says he has decided to create his own movie and says he also has the money for it. He wants Ichika to play the role of the student and the tutor role will be done by Fuutaro. Ichika asks Fuutarou why he is gone so far for her. Fuutarou tries to act cool but Miku explains Fuutaro’s feelings to Ichika and says that her work once helped Fuutaro to get re-hired and that’s why Fuutaro wants to return the favour now.Fuutaro: “The reason to go to school to study is to enjoy our youth, right? I want to do everything I can do with you everyone, including you Ichika.” But Fuutaro doesn’t have enough money to hire her so he asks her to lend him money. Ichika laughs about it and tells him to pay her back in the future loke he said when they re-hired him in chapter 51. In the end Ichika will just take a break from the school but as she leaves, while the others sisters greet her smiling, Nino is crying and tells her to take care of herself. Story Impact * Ichika starts her absence from the school. Chapter Notes * Ichika is featured in a commercial. * Fuutarou works part-time in Komugiya with Miku. * Ichika apologizes to Yotsuba about her previous speech (during Scrambled Eggs Arc). * Nakano Quintuplets goes camping and watching Fireworks Festival together during summer vacation. * Fuutarou is grateful towards Ichika who indirectly helps him get his job back (Chapter 51), so he wants the quints to graduate together. * Fuutarou went to the beach and doing other activities because Ichika told him to enjoy his youth. * The current month is September. * Miku is capable to mimic Ichika's acting in the commercial perfectly. * Fuutarou is still tutoring Ichika under the guise of making a movie. Characters List of characters in order of their appearance: * Nino Nakano * Itsuki Nakano * Fuutarou Uesugi * Miku Nakano * Yotsuba Nakano * Ichika Nakano * Oda Quote Trivia * This is the second time someone tells Yotsuba to find what she really wants, the first is in Chapter 37 with Fuutarou. * Negi's Shoe Panel: ** page 16: arrival * The first chapter of Volume 11, Chapter 87, is about the Nakano Quintuplets having to part with someone in the train station. The last chapter of Volume 11, Chapter 95, is also about the Nakano Quintuplets having to part with someone in the train station. References es:Capítulo 95 Category:Articles stubs